Quidditch Hoops
by RoseAmongstThorns
Summary: Sitting on Quidditch Hoops never does seem to help relationships, especially if you drop the broom


Ginny tipped toed silently down from her room, down toward the kitchen. Her foot squished something soft. It groaned.

"Holy-" she muttered.

"Gerrof."

"What? Oh," she withdrew her bare foot, and stepped back a bit.

"Lumos," the object said. A ray of light came from its side.

"Harry? What are you doing there?" She asked the boy who was half-asleep on the landing. He sat up, one eye open.

"No were else. Why are you up at," he looked at his watch, "three in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep. Come on," she took his hand and dragged him down the stairs with her.

"Why? I want to sleep!"

"And I want for you not to have a saving people thing, but we can't have everything, now can we?" Harry shook his head, still asleep. "_Aquamenti," _he said, his wand pointing at his face. A jet of water soaked him, "well that's better. Awake, now. Where are we going?" he asked as she opened the front door of the burrow. He put his wand down on the table, and looked at her curiously.

"Quidditch pitch," she said simply.

"Why are we going to the quidditch pitch at this time?"

"'Cause I feel like it, now get a broom. No, not that one, stupid! Fred jinxed that one when he was nine, you don't want to know what happens when you _try _and ride it. Just get that one- no, not _that _one, it's got an alarm – yes, there we go, was that so hard?"

"No," Harry said, clearly grumpy from being woken so early. He got on the broom, Ginny behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest. He took off and shot towards the small field where the Weasley's played Quidditch.

)O(

"It's really hectic, all this wedding stuff. A little pointless if you ask me," Ginny said, swinging he legs back and forth. "If you love someone you shouldn't need to spend _thousands _to prove it." Harry agreed, nodding his head. Sure, weddings were nice and all but they were a real bugger to sort out. He wasn't part of it and he had been worked himself sick. He looked down, the grass hundreds of feet below them.

"I've never done this before," he said, holding her hand tightly.

"Helps me cool down, it's a nice place to sit and think about, I don't know, everything really."

"Yeah, although I'm pretty scared I'm going to fall off."

"The-Boy-Who-Lived _scared_? _Hi, I'm Harry Potter_," she said, mimicking his voice, "_and I've face You-Know-Who every year since I was eleven but I'm afraid to sit on a Quidditch hoop_!" She laughed.

"Oh, shut it." He chuckled. They sat like that for about an hour or two, their conversations fun but never really going anywhere.

"Oh crap," Harry whispered. "Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I kind of- I may have, um- ok, did-" he stuttered, trying to find the right words to say.

"You dropped the broom didn't you Harry?" she cut him off, and sighed, turning to face away from him.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Didn't think this through, did you Harry?"

"No."

"And that's why I'm leaving you to figger out HOW THE HECK WE'RE GOING TO GET DOWN WITH NO WANDS!" She shouted, letting go of his hand. "_Idiot_," she added, and she shook her head in dismay.

"Well, it's –um- five o'clock and your mum gets up at, what time?"

"Six."

"Well, with Bill and Fleur's wedding she'll be up earlier, I'd give it twenty minutes, minimum."

"So all we have to do is wait. Man, boys are idiots." She didn't talk to him from then on.

)O(

"Where are they?" Molly shouted at her youngest son and one of his best friends. "I woke up this morning and they're both gone! You were with Ginny and Harry was supposed to be with you, Ronald!"

"I-I don't know, mum!" Ron whimpered, whilst his brother's, mainly Fred and George, laughed from the side-lines.

"Er, Molly," Fleur said, her eyes fixed on something outside, "I zink I see 'em. Over zere, you see. Two, um what do you call 'em, dots. I zink zey are 'arry an' Ginny." She pointed to one of the Quidditch hoops in the nearby field. The clan of red heads, accompanied by the bushy haired brainiac, ran outside. As they advanced, they could make out two figures, sitting on the middle Quidditch hoop, back to back.

"Oh thank Merlin!" One of them shouted, as they drew closer. "Get me down from here!" she shouted.

"What do you two think you're doing up there?" Molly shouted.

"I'll tell you when I get down!" Ginny shouted. Molly levitated, the broom up two them. Ginny got on, Harry stayed put.

"Jackass," Ginny muttered. He came down when she sent it up a second time. "I couldn't sleep, mum, and I stepped on Harry on my way here so he came too. Then he dropped the frickin' broom! And he left his wand inside! We've been up the in silence since five!" Molly hugged her youngest child with one arm.

"I'm not letting you off, you had me worried sick. You're going to have to de-gnome the garden with no help, both of you."

)O(

"There are no gnomes left! Why are we still out here?"

"No need to shout, Mr. Potter. What would you say to a game of Quidditch?"

"I'd think I'd say yes."

"If you-"

"I'll bring my wand."

"My, my, you _are _well trained."

"I've had years of practise now, have I not, Ginny?"

"Yes, but don't get too cocky, I don't care if divorce is Wizard Taboo, I have a habit of breaking rules when I get pissed off."

"You would never divorce me!"

"Don't be so sure." She grinned, she loved teasing him.

"But you've known we were meant to be since you were, what was it, six, am I correct, Mrs. Potter? And how would that little guy feel if his parents not only were the world's biggest heroes but had shamed all Wizard kind?"

"How are you so sure he's a he?"

"'Cause he is."

"Want to bet? Twenty galleons."

"Oh it's _on_." He laid a hand on her slight bump. "Hello, my son, you're going to make Daddy twenty galleons richer!"


End file.
